Archive: Enki
Enki is a bonded earth demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was captured for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Lewis LaVoy. Personality Being brought to the Facility left him severely depressed and anxious and after many ups and downs he's come to notice his triggers and desperately tries to avoid them and keep himself on a more positive note- most often by focusing on Lewis rather than himself. He desperately misses his freedom and home, and doesn't fully indulge the negative emotions that run through him almost constantly but does well to hold himself together and will withdraw from crowds to spend time on his own or with his partner. This often means getting up before dawn and escaping outside to calm himself. He is extremely moody and they can flip at the switch of a hat and often gets bothered by big egos or anything of that sort and at times has a very sharp tongue and has been in recent months developing a knack for dry sarcasm and snarky comments when he's not in the mood or around someone he's not terribly fond of. But for the most part he can be an agreeable person and will light up over the oddest things and puts his full effort into learning new things and trying to understand the world he's been brought into and once around close friends shows a much more affectionate side, his demon heritage hinting through many nuzzles and purring. Background Pre-bond Enki lived a very quiet, very normal (in terms of his species) lifestyle. His parents and siblings and himself lived in a widely claimed territory in the Himalayas, though the specific area is unknown to him so he couldn't point it out on a nap or anything with such little knowledge of the world, and spent his early days playing with his brothers and sisters, learning to hunt and fend for himself. The typical things in a childhood. He'd learned little things about Humans too, though never seen one by this point, mostly told to stay away and how destructive and dangerous they were. Being an Earth demon he grew into the gifts he naturally had, which mostly involved manipulation of the earth underneath his paws in terms of defensive and offensive needs. They were taught how to move and solidify the medium so they could create small walls of defensive should they be under threat, and how to move smaller solid earth balls to their own will. As he grew older though he, as all are in time, sent off on his own and established a territory for himself, though no where near the size of his parents before him and when the time came, sought out a mate. Meeting her... Was something he'd never be able to properly describe to anyone even if his life depended on it. For a young male.. She was beautiful. Radiant. And so capable to boot. Her name was Tiamat and he did find himself utterly smitten to her and almost immediately the pair connected and were enamored when around each other. Building a den for them it led to the hope of soon having a family of their own... And with luck, in the following season, she gave birth to a healthy litter of three pups, names that hadn't been decided yet by the parents. Unfortunately though, due to higher levels of human activity in the area and hunting had led to scarcer food sources in their immediate surroundings, though Enki was unsure of the cause, which meant him being part of this extremely co-dependent partnership that was needed for raising pups, he had to do the hunting while Tia cared for the newborns constantly. Curiosity.. Had gotten better of the demon though, while on a hunt one morning he'd ventured further into human territory than he'd initially realised but even when aware and on the cusp of approaching a larger village... He decided to trek on and skulk about in hopes of finding food maybe the humans had thrown away, meat, anything. Distracted sniffing about and taking in all the new surroundings and scents that came with it. Mistake. He'd been spotted in this time and it had given the chance for people to get closer, but even with this threat he had hesitated, giving whoever they'd been time to shoot tranquilizers. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Enki was blacking out. Post-bond He had started very uncooperative, not wanting to talk to anyone or leave his bunk in the room he shared with his partner or eat or drink but, given a few tender moments with Lewis and beginning to see that he wasn't a completely vile human.. That he had experienced pain and loss and they needed to stick together.. He opened up a little more and tried to shove back his feelings of grief to move forward. Growing to try and settle into F66 he's found himself.. Very overwhelmed by all the information piled onto him. Not just about.. Where he's been taken and the bond and what this means for his life now but the fact he had an extremely small knowledge of the world and had been shown a map of the Earth and suddenly felt very small in comparison to everything that there was out there. It also ignited a terrible curiosity and burning urge to want to experience it all for himself. He's also been very overwhelmed by.. the state of human emotions that he'd never experienced before and they have had a tendency to come on very strong and impulsively. Powers Active *'Geokinesis:' Able to manipulate and use earth material, having only so far experienced using stone and mud because of materials on hand in his natural home environment. **'Earth Projection:' The user can release/use earth and earthen materials for attacks of various shapes and/or intensifies, either projected, used as part of melee attacks, etc. **'Earth Compression:' Can take loose dirt on hand and solidify it to a stone state in shapes of his will. Most often seen as sharp spikes, rocks/pebbles and is attempting to make thin bracelets to keep earth on him. **'Terrakinetic Walls: '''Manipulates earth on hand and solidifies them into walls mostly as a defence move but can be slid to attack an opponent. Passive *'Seismic Detection:' Able to perceive vibrations in the earth. He's had practice extending the distance he can get a decent reading on to a sizable area though does find himself better at detecting more prominent movement than very light ones and is working on focusing on quieter vibrations. Physiology Demon Form This shape is much more stocky in terms of how he's built and when sitting, as he is in the given picture, Enki comes up to just about the shoulder in comparison to a 6 ft tall human. Completely furred to be able to handle the harsher climate he is from, he's completely covered in a thick, but soft, reddish fur which fades out with hints of white in a scruffy area around his neck and at his ears. Large spikes protrude his being which is likely for a defensive mechanism to ward off any predators that should approach and if felt would not feel dissimilar to very, very smooth cool stone. It is not recommended you do try and touch them though. Keen eyesight and hearing and a thick forked tail which seems to hold warmth and is often curled around him when resting but could easily have balancing needs for the demon. Human Form Standing at 6'4, Enki's human form is clearly tall and rather on the lankier side as he's yet to build up any muscle or train at all since being brought to the Facility. Showing what would probably be considered more 'exotic' features, he's got very tangled and thicker reddish-brown hair that is a similar match to that of the furred and forked tail he's got- reminiscent of the one he's got in this demon form and a sense of comfort for the demon who isn't a huge fan of this shape he's stuck in. More displays of his demon heritage include the darkness around his eyes, looking as though someone stained black onto his skin and the more pointed ears he's got. Enki has full control over his tail even in this form and will most often be seen with it just off the ground so his fur doesn't drag and get dirty when he walks about, or curled around his figure. Though has even been used to tickle or whack at others faces. His eyes, a rich golden colour that can't naturally be achieved in humans have a tendency to stay bright at times even when in the dark and he is able to see fine no matter how little light there is. Relationships Lewis LaVoy It did not start so smoothly for the pair, brought into such a foreign environment and roomed with a human he didn't know or trust and took a few heart to hearts for the demon to see that he wasn't a monster. He had been through similar loss, and the two closely bonded over that pain to grow closer. He's opened up much further into wanting to show the human his world and his culture and teach him his language and for them to enhance their abilities together. Holds the human in much higher regard than anyone else and since discovering that he holds romantic feelings towards him and admitting it, the couple are very happily together and it is safe to say that the demon would do anything to keep Lewis safe. Having presented a carved pebble to him to show his feelings he much considers them a proper mated pair, connected in more ways than one and Lewis truly is the light of his life and his mind constantly flicks to him in worry and affection. Friends *'Sibbi Caspersen:' That idiot you hate to love but can't just throw him away forever, he means well.... Maybe. *'Ciprian:' Lovely. Reminds him very much of family and home and that comes as a private relief in the facility and has found they often think and see on the same level. Calls her Sister, shes very dear to him. *'Dalton Brigsby:' Definitely a rocky start there and sometimes they really don't see eye to eye but considers him a good friend and wishes the best for him, enjoys mischievous games they pull. * 'Themma Donner:' Very precious little human lady! Seems very shy and sweet and hopes to see her bloom and come out of her shell and embrace what she is capable of. Allies * 'Chrykck:' Taught him how to make origami, he was fun. Demon burrito buddy. * [http://dammed.wikia.com/wiki/Vesper '''Vesper:']' '''cute cute baby burd! Had to smooch her during a game but she seems very friendly and has a good human partner to care for her! Acquaintances *'Antonia Pearl:' The funny blonde human who taught him what waving was, wonders about her sometimes. *'Baldric Lumbard:' Gentle human, timid and seems to have a good head on his shoulders. *'Mahir Nassar:' Interesting human!! Grumpy but they have had deep, intriguing conversation. '''Others:' Cillian Bradley, Addule, Gilbert, Dwyn Amherst, Jordan Jones Not Friends *'Severino D'avanti:' Ew no does not like at all *'Smiles:' Egotistical, annoying, rude, asshole. He knows the fellow demon is not ALL bad and there is hurt there, and wish for freedom but they obviously don't see eye to eye on many lifestyle and family choices. Tried to drown him and will not tolerate any of Smiles' bullshark. Trivia *Those spikes on his neck. Dare you to touch them. See what his reaction is. It's quite inappropriate. *Speaks his native tongue and english mostly but cannot really read or write *Started a disney cult 2016 *LOVES LOVES MUSIC. Sing to him, play guitar, let him sing to you. Music. musicmusicmusicmusic. Category:5th Round Category:Archive: Characters